Data centers are often used to provide a variety computing services for a variety of purposes (e.g., payroll, email server) requiring different applications and computing requirements. Data centers are usually made up of numerous servers that are configured and networked to accommodate various workloads. The various workloads are typically allocated on the servers by data center administrators. As the number of workloads increases, the number of servers to hold the workloads also increases. The increase in the number of servers also increases the burden and complexity to allocate the workloads on the servers. Likewise, as the number of servers increases so does the square footage of the data center and the power and cooling costs.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.